Alex in the Middle
"Alex in the Middle" is the 16th episode of season one of Wizards of Waverly Place, and the 16th of the overall series. It first aired on June 15, 2008. Overview Jerry's zany brother, Kelbo Russo, visits, and after showing a different style of wizard training by actually letting them use their powers, Alex wants to make Kelbo her teacher. However, Kelbo is unable to focus on their lessons and everything turns into a mess when he and Alex open a package of sea chimps from the wizard mail, which floods the magic lair, and Jerry has to save Alex and Kelbo, who have been turned into sea chimps. In the end, after Alex and her brothers express surprise and confusion at how Jerry was able to save Kelbo and Alex despite not having powers anymore. Kelbo then admits Jerry was always a lot better with magic than he was, and he and the kids' parents reveal something that was previously unknown to Alex and the boys: : When Jerry and Kelbo's family had the competition that would decide who get to keep their wizarding powers, it was actually Jerry who won and not Kelbo. However, since wizards can't marry non-wizards, Jerry ultimately chose to give up his powers (which were given to Kelbo) so he could be with Teresa. Jerry also admits that he doesn't regret giving up his powers in order to be with his wife. Justin and Max feel it's dumb to give your powers up to be with some girl (which gets them some glares from their parents and uncle), but Alex, who found the story to be really sweet, comes to their dad's defense and points that if he hadn't done what he did, she and her brothers would probably have never been born. Jerry goes back to being the magic teacher of Alex (who has much greater respect and appreciation for her dad) and at the end of the episode, the family (including Kelbo) goes to enjoy a basketball game and Alex shows off a spell that Kelbo taught her. Magic Spells *'Cashmerus Appearus' — The ability to zap a cashmere sweater onto a wizard's body instantly. *'Threemetris Movetris' — Teleports objects or people 10 feet away. *'Cranium Revolvis' — The ability to rotate people's heads around their bodies. Note: Holding your head can prevent one from being affected. *'Dehydratus Lugatus Apus Escapus' — The ability to drain liquids and change from a sea chimp back into a human. *'ZublahubalahubulabubalabubalabubalaBEE' — The ability to increase water pressure for a bag of sea monkeys or cheap motel showers. Production Notes Trivia *The title is a parody of Malcolm in the Middle, a TV show. *This is the first episode that Kelbo Russo appears in. *Alex's opinion of Jerry giving up his magic to be with Theresa changes during the events of the movie, mirroring her brothers' ridicule of the act while it is Harper who finds it sweet. *It's revealed that wizards can't marry non-wizards unless said wizard gives up their powers. It's also possible that wizards also can't have children with non-wizards unless they give up their powers, but this is unknown. Cast Main Cast *Selena Gomez as Alex Russo *David Henrie as Justin Russo *Jake T. Austin as Max Russo *Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo *David DeLuise as Jerry Russo Guest starring *Jeff Garlin as Kelbo Russo *Eric Allan Kramer as Coach Gunderson *Monica Lee Gradischek as Doris Absent *Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle Category: Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episode stubs